I'll Wait For You
by KittyKTheAuthoress
Summary: Ember is bitter. She is training to become a ninja, yet none of the elements appeal to her. Will she find her true path? Jet is lost without Ember, slowly slipping back into his old self. Will he be able to stop himself from revealing his past? CC is frightened. Her mentor is banned, her boss has been murdered, and why the fish does her boyfriend keep disappearing? Find out now!
1. Hiding From Justice

**Chapter 1**

**Hellos And Goodbyes**

_Hi everyone! I'm super duper pumped for I'll Wait For You! Yay! Anyway. Before we plunge beak-first into the action, I have a few recommendations to make. Lilly Aldean is an awesome author, and I think that she deserves a custom cover. (Hint, hint) Also, if you haven't already noticed, this story is rated T. Characters die in here. So, in case you don't like bloody scenes, feel free to skip this chapter entirely. So, yeah. Here we go! Chapter one!_

* * *

Jet sighed and glanced at the framed picture of him and Ember. "Ember, where are you?" He murmured, looking out his office window. "I miss you, Ember." Jet whispered. "I need you, Ember." He continued. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you, Ember." The once-tough Tactical agent grabbed wildly for a tissue, and went home early. Little did he know, his flipper prints would be splattered with blood that night...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Aunt Arctic, also known as the Director of the EPF, was walking home from her job, smiling at the pristine whiteness of the snow. Suddenly, a hooded figure jumped down from the top of a pine tree, shaking snowflakes off of its dark robes. Aunt Arctic frowned and instinctively slipped into a offensive stance.

"No use for that," the hooded penguin chuckled, withdrawing a small gun from its sleeve. The Director gasped as the silvery metal shimmered in the moonlight. "Is that what I think it is?" The figure cackled. "It depends. If you think that it's a donut, it's not. However, if you think that it's a 3-K8B caliber revolver combination tranquilizer, you're correct."

Aunt Arctic stumbled as she attempted to whip around on her heel and teleport to safety. Sadly, it was too late. The hooded penguin had already crouched and pulled the trigger. The gleaming silver bullet exploded from the barrel of the gun and sliced into the reporter's neck, carrying her away into a soft wave of blackness as she plopped lifelessly onto the ground. There was no doubt. The Director... Was dead.

Somewhere on the other side of the island, again, Emberamber21 was being mugged. Yes, you read this right. Ember was being mugged. Helpless without her spy phone, all that Ember had to protect herself was a pair of keys to her new penthouse. She pointed the jagged edge of the keys towards the muggers. "Stand back," she threatened uneasily, "I'm not afraid to use these!"

The leader of the gang scoffed. "You really think that keys would hurt me? Ha! Tough luck, missy." Ember scowled, lowering her keys and slipping them into her back pocket. She froze suddenly, her emerald green eyes flashing with a hint of fear. She watched the gang leader waddle closer to her. Ember then realized too late what was going on.

The gang leader's fist slammed into Ember's stomach, causing her to double over, coughing. "You- suck," she choked out, spitting up blood. The gang members ignored her, laughing and giving each other high flippers. Ember straightened up, trying to ignore the drops of blood trailing down her jacket. She stormed forward, her green eyes flashing. She drew back her flipper, curling it into a fist, and smashed it into the side of a gang member's beak.

The gang stopped laughing and gaped at the penguin who dared defy them. Ember glared right back at them, scowling. She felt herself slipping into a Fire Offensive stance, beckoning the gang members closer towards her with her left flipper. One member of the gang surged forward, attempting to punch her again. Sadly, he failed miserably, his fist being caught by the furious Ember and flung over her shoulder.

Ember brushed her fiery red bangs out of her eyes and rested one foot atop the unconscious penguin's hip. "Any more takers?" She spat venomously to the remaining three penguins. Their eyes flashed worriedly towards their comrade's body, then back at the furious ex-agent. One took a chance and whimpered, "Who are you?" Ember grimaced.

"Nobody of any importance," she said finally, whipping around and stumbling towards the forest. A trail of red snow followed Ember as she stumbled through. She coughed loudly as she finally reached her destination. In the moonlight, the shadow of the EPF seemed to loom above Ember. She coughed again. "Dot?" She croaked, noticing one of the penguin-shaped shadows move.

A purple feathered shadow flew towards Ember, landing atop her chest. "What the fish, Ember?!" Dot shrieked, her voice echoing through the Ski Village. "Are you crazy?" Ember cracked a small smile. "It depends. What do you think?" Dot glared at her former squad leader. "That gang was actually a group of agents." Dot finally said.

Ember gasped, only to find herself choking on her own blood. She began to have a little coughing fit. "Are you okay?" Dot gasped, kneeling besides Ember. Ember tried to flash a defiant glance at her, but only managed to cough out more blood. When she stopped coughing, she lifted her head up from the ground. "They were agents?" She asked quietly. Dot merely nodded.

Ember's beak was speckled with blood from her coughing. Her multi-colored eyes seemed shattered in the eerie moonlight. Her former teammate stepped up behind her. "Why did you come back?" Dot asked. "You knew that you would be attacked, by orders of the Director." Ember shook her head, drops of blood spattering the concrete. "I know," she whispered, "but I needed you to tell Jet something."

Dot bent down, careful not to trail the hem of her white jacket in the blood. "Yes?" She murmured, pretending to tie her shoe busily. Ember's voice cracked. "Tell him-" she said, "tell him that I would've named our daughter Dove. And that I love him." Dot nodded and whisked away, back to the safety of the EPF. Under the cover of the night, Ember sighed and slunk back into the forest, a trail of red snow following her every footstep.

* * *

_Holy fish! Ember, are you a ninja now? Anywhoodles, today, schtuff happened. Yay for homework, teachers. And here I was, thinking that I would have a normal Monday. Oh well! So, this is probably going to be the only T-rated chapter, but I wanted to warn all of you in advance if there was anything crazy. Y'know, just in case. ANYWAY! Woo! Third story! I think I'm on a roll here! So yeah, I'm going to be uploading every two days, unless I say otherwise. See you guys in the next chapter, or, even better, on Club Penguin! Byeeeeeeeee!_


	2. Finding A Path

**Chapter 2**

**Finding A Path**

Ember slipped her keys out of her jacket pocket, sighing as she unlocked the door to her new penthouse. "Evening, guys," she nodded to her puffles. PH would be proud- Ember had one puffle per color, including rainbow. A black puffle hopped up, curiously sniffing her blood-spattered sneakers. "Not now, Tron," Ember sighed, waddling into her kitchen.

Ember's fridge swung wide open, nearly smacking the bedraggled penguin in the beak. Ember studied the contents of her fridge. "A raw fish, a can of Puffle-O's, and a carton of milk. Yippee, a feast..." She muttered sarcastically. Ember grabbed the fish and slapped it onto a frying pan strategically on the nearby stove top. Cranking the heat to 9, Ember sang absentmindedly as she began to cook the fish.

"Now I will tell you, what I've done for you," She begun hesitantly. "Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you-" She added pepper to the fish, carefully nudging aside her green puffle, Pie. "-But you, still won't hear me, going under!" Ember pulled her skillet off of the stove and slammed it onto the table, getting with the rebellious theme of the song.

"Don't underestimate, this time I'll save myself." Ember proceeded to dance around the kitchen, a spatula clutched in her flipper. "Maybe I'll wake up for once-" She broke off as the phone rang. Ember scrambled to grab it, dropping the spatula. "Emberamber21 speaking, how may I help you?" She asked awkwardly, shuffling her re-shoed flippers.

_Hello, Grasshopper._

_Your Element is waiting._

_Come to the Dojo._

The caller replied, speaking in haiku. Ember groaned inwardly. "Coming," she said finally, grabbing a bite of the fish. Ember hung up next, and ran for her closet. Grabbing the ninja suit precariously set on a hanger, the ex-agent pulled on the outfit, matching belt and mask. She then quickly hurried up the mountain to the Dojo, the penthouse door swinging shut behind her.

_Welcome, Grasshopper._

_Your Element awaits you._

_Come inside, quickly._

Sensei urged the purple-feathered penguin when she reached the door. "Hello to you too," Ember held back a nervous laugh. As she entered, Ember noticed something different immediately. "The mats are gone," she realized aloud. Sensei nodded silently and gestured to three podiums set up in a triangle. Ember respectfully waddled into the center of the triangle and turned to face the doors.

The first door was blazing red and the second was ocean blue, while the third door was startlingly white. Ember took a deep breath and glanced at the three podiums. Each podium had a glowing weapon atop it. One weapon was a pair of shining red nunchucks, another was a pair of sparkling white shruikens, and the third was a swirling blue hammer.

_Choose well, Grasshopper._

_Your path hangs in the balance._

_Your weapon will glow._

Sensei told her from his seat on a cushion by the doorway. Ember nodded and spun on the axis of one flipper, frowning at the shimmering weapons. Stepping toward the Shruikens of Snow, Ember took a breath and touched one, trailing the tip of her flipper along the blade. The Shruikens promptly halted their heavenly glowing, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Not that one," she told herself, turning to the Hammer of Water. Regaining her composure, Ember watched the blue glow fade. Sensei nodded towards the remaining Elemental Weapon as Ember stared at the shimmering red Nunchucks of Fire. Ember, on a whim, scooped them up and gave them an experimental swing. Sensei grinned as his student looked expectantly at him.

_Like Fire, you burn._

_You have chosen well, ninja._

_Your namesake suits you._

Ember smiled. "Teach me in the ways of the Element of Fire," she told him, tucking the Nunchucks under her belt. Sensei's eyes glittered with wisdom as he beckoned her to take a stance on a nearby training mat. Ember eagerly listened to her teacher's words, putting all thoughts of her past as an EPF agent behind her. Sensei gestured to his own Amulet as he began his lecture.

_This is how you start._

_Take this Amulet, firstly._

_Now, let us begin..._

Sensei's wise voice faded into the night, restlessly penetrating the veil of quiet that had settled over the Dojo. Throughout the night, and early into the morning, all that could be heard from the Dojo was the sounds of Ember endlessly training in the ways of the Element of Fire. Flames flickered around her feet, not burning a thing, by orders of the ninja.

* * *

_Yay! Ember's a Fire Ninja! Betchya didn't expect that! Okay, maybe you did. But anywhoodles! So, so sorry that I didn't update- I am literally drowning in homework. BUT! I am trying to figure out how to create a page on Club Penguin Fanon Wiki for Ember! Yay! Any tips? Also, all of the haikus I composed myself! Ow, my brain... Bye now, and as always, REVIEW! Yay sugar!_


	3. Escaping Identity

**Chapter 3**

**Escaping Identity**

_Hiya, guys! So... I am so sorry for the wait! My mom kept telling me to get off of the computer and get a social life (which I already have) so it took longer than normal to transfer the chapter from paper to LibreOffice Document to FanFiction. Humph. In other news, I will start answering questions that were asked in the reviews. Anywhoodles, on with the chapter! Yay!_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy stared at the Club Penguin Times, his amber eyes scanning the page. "Aunt Arctic... Murdered?" He gasped, staring at the article. _Yes indeed, _the article confirmed. _Police-penguins have discovered a 3-K8B caliber shotgun at the murder site with valuable flipper prints on it. And that's not the most intriguing part! Those flipper prints, thanks to a DNA scan, have been confirmed to belong to none other than- Jet Pack Guy of the Elite Penguin Force?_

_Wait just a minute, folks, why on the island would he do __that?__ We all knew that he would be mad about his girlfriend being banned, but murder? Fish, JPG, this is an all time low! In other news, there will be __no__ canoe races on Saturday... _Jet Pack Guy snapped the paper closed and shoved it into his back pack. "Great," he muttered, "now I'm a wanted criminal."

Jet knew right away that there was no way to escape the media if he stayed where he was now. There was only one thing to do- run away. Try to hide. Try to clear his name, maybe even Ember's as well. He took out his spy phone and quickly teleported to his igloo. Grabbing nothing but the essentials, Jet teleported to the Berg. He stared out into the night, then sighed.

He slipped one red-feathered flipper into his jacket pocket, pulling out his spy phone. He stared at it for a minute, finally grimacing and thrusting it into the swirling ocean. Jet watched it sink into the depths of the sea, turning away when he couldn't see it anymore. He shrugged on his jet pack and swooped over the stormy blue water towards the Forest, muttering angry phrases under his breath.

When Jet finally landed in the gently waving branches of a large pine tree, the sun was already far above the horizon. He yanked his backpack open and pulled out a black sweat-shirt. Donning a wig the color of sand, Jet quickly thought up a new identity for himself. "Isaac3827," he muttered. "That's me, now." His fake identity would be a student at Club Penguin University, majoring in the science of Aerodynamics.

Jet taped an adhesive mustache to his beak and stared at his reflection in the hazy metal of his jet pack. Looking back at him was a red-feathered penguin with a black sweatshirt, spiky blonde hair, and a black mustache. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. Slipping his wallet out of his sweat-shirt's pocket, he opened it up and quickly counted the contents.

"One thousand, three hundred and twelve coins," the former Tactical agent observed. "Not enough to buy an entire new igloo, but plenty to rent one as a tenant." Viciously ripping the newspaper out of his pack, he flipped past the pages full of lies and ended at the Classifieds section. "Two story penthouse," he read aloud, "room for one tenant. Must be quiet. Must like puffles and ninjas."

"Interesting," Jet mused, "but a good offer." Shoving his jet pack into his backpack, Jet (now Isaac) climbed down out of the pine tree and waddled to the igloo neighborhoods. Finding the address indicated in the newspaper, Jet waddled up to the penthouse, knocking four times on the door. A bleary eyed purple-feathered penguin poked her head out, strands of red hair covering most of her face and beak.

"Hello?" She asked confusedly, brushing her red hair out of her face. Jet swallowed down a cry of amazement. The penguin advertising room for a tenant was none other than... Ember! "Hi," Jet said quietly. "I'm here to be a tenant." Ember's brow furrowed. "You're not an agent, are you? I don't have time to be recruited... Not after..." She broke off in the middle of her sentence, choking on her words. "Never mind. The rental fee is 25 coins a week, plus meals."

Setting enough coins down for a month in advance in Ember's outstretched flipper, Jet grinned."Here." Ember shrugged and pocketed the coins. "You gotta name, tenant?" Ember asked suddenly as they waddled into the kitchen. Jet shook himself out of his trance. "Um, yeah. I'm Je-" Breaking off in the middle of his sentence, Jet quickly corrected himself. "-Isaac. Isaac3827."

"Cool," Ember replied quietly, waddling towards the fridge. "Hungry?" She asked awkwardly. Jet smiled. "Yeah." Ember smiled. "No funny business," she warned jokingly, "this is a brand new penthouse." Jet held a flipper to his chest and gasped mockingly. "How darest thou accuse me so! I am a penguin of honor, not a scoundrel of which you speak of!"

Ember laughed, her voice filling the kitchen. "Are you studying to be a Comedian or a Birdspearian actor? You're really funny." Jet shook his head. "Aerodynamic scientist," he replied, bowing awkwardly, "but thank you for enjoying my corny jokes." Ember smiled. "No problem, Isaac." Suddenly, the salmon that Ember was frying caught fire.

"Oh, fish!" Ember freaked out. Jet began to laugh, pulling a fire extinguisher out of his backpack. "Aw, man!" Ember frowned. "That was my last clean frying pan!" Jet merely shrugged and put out the fire, smothering the kitchen in thick white foam. "Let's... Try that again later." Ember said finally, staring at the burnt-to-a-crisp salmon. Jet smiled. "Pizza's on me," he laughed, waddling out the door.

* * *

_Fish, Ember! You can magically summon fire, but can't cook a salmon? Gosh! Lol, I'm such a weird author. Plot twists galore! Yay!_


	4. Help Us, Ember, You're Our Only Hope

**Chapter 4**

**Help Us, Ember, You're Our Only Hope**

_Yo! ...I am so sorry, I will never start like that again. Anywho, where the FISH have I been? Well, my laptop decided to explode on me, so I had to wait an entire month to get a new one. Luckily, all of my files and games were transferred. (Thank you, USB flash drive.) But, yeah. I'm back, chapter 4 is here... Life is good again. Woo! Enjoy chapter 4._

* * *

Ember sighed and rolled over in her bed. She glared at the alarm clock resting on her end table and groaned under her breath. "Come on, morning, hurry up and get here." Ember hissed with suppressed pain as it fell off of the table, landing painfully on her scarred shoulder. "Ow," she muttered, throwing it on the floor and blasting a jet of fire at the clock, melting it into a molten, twisted blob of metal.

Ember sat up and sighed, slipping her 'I love my purple puffle' t-shirt sleeve off of her right shoulder. She looked at the purple feathers underneath, stifling a gasp of horror at the revealed skin. A thick red line tore its way across her shoulder, twisting nastily down to the top of her bicep. Ember sat there for a bit, just staring at her ruined feathers. "Fish," she swore quietly. "That's the absolute last straw. I'm going for a walk." She threw the covers off onto the wooden floor and stepped carefully over to her dresser.

Opening a drawer at random, she quickly changed into her trademark white sweatshirt that had three black stars on it. She traced her flipper across the three lines radiating outwards from the stars, one red, one orange, one yellow, before shoving it on over a gray tank top. Ember grabbed a pair of jeans and silently slipped them on. Finally, she laced up her pink-and-purple laced black sneakers and stepped out the penthouse door.

Stepping softly outside, leaving sneaker prints in the soft white drifts of snow, Ember waddled casually towards the bridge attaching the Iceberg to the island, as if it wasn't about half an hour past midnight. The fire ninja-in-training draped her flippers over the railing of the bridge and set her eyes on the horizon, watching the ocean's currents swirl lazily, almost hypnotically.

"Nice night for a walk," a voice said suddenly from behind Ember. Ember sighed heavily and turned around. She frowned. "CC, I know it's you. Stop being dramatic." Her former trainee stepped onto the bridge and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, E." Ember raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?" Cuddles140 stepped closer and slipped a laser gun out of her jacket pocket. "This," she replied.

Ember glanced at the gun in CC's flipper. "Is that what I think it is?" Ember asked cautiously, staring at the barrel of CC's laser gun. Cuddles140 shrugged. "It's standard issue in the EPF now. Y'know, after... After the Director died." Ember frowned. "That is a 3-K8B caliber revolver combination tranquilizer, banned by the Director a while ago. Why is it standard issue now?" Cuddles140 didn't reply.

Ember sighed and answered her own question. "Here to kill me, I see," she muttered at her former teammate. CC shook her head voraciously. "No," Cuddles140 admitted, "I'm here for a much more important reason. The Director was assassinated." Ember rolled her eyes, which were stormy gray at the moment.

"Don't you think I know that?" She replied.

CC shrugged awkwardly. "Sorry. But, um, did you know that Jet was accused as the murderer? And that he's missing now?" Ember scowled. "The Club Penguin Times are full of lies without Aunt Arctic. I don't read pages of lies." CC sighed and tossed the gun into the ocean. "I didn't want to do this, Ember, but you leave me no choice."

"Help us, Ember, you're our only hope!" She pleaded, clutching at the hem of Ember's jeans. Ember frowned, a permanent scowl etched on her beak. "If I was banned then, I'm banned now." She replied quietly. "I cannot help you. Find another hero." Then the agent-turned-ninja waddled away, as the sparkling, falling snow obscured CC's vision.


	5. Meanwhile, Back At The EPF

**Chapter 5**

**Meanwhile, Back At The EPF**

_Hiya! Here it is- the chapter we've all been waiting for! A chapter chronicling what the fish everyone back at the EPF is experiencing! Okay, maybe not everyone was waiting for this, but I was! And I'm the one with a magical notebook, so- yeah. Yay me! (Insert maniacal grin here.) This is going to be based around G thinking about his relationship with CC, and about how he thinks that he's going, well, crazy. Meh. Not one of my best chapters, but I'm trying something new here. I've got way too many pre-planned chapters that I will most likely never use. Oh yeah, and- I do NOT own Club Penguin! If I did, the EPF would have already been fixed by now, and we wouldn't have to wait nearly a million years to get old items back! (Like the jet pack.) Okay, no more rambling from me- on with the chapter!_

* * *

Gary the Gadget Guy stopped tinkering absentmindedly with a broken television remote, a frown curling across his beak. "How long has Jet been missing, again?" His girlfriend, CC, shot a glance over at the calendar. "Um, thirteen days, including today." G sighed. Where could the brave, clever, Tactical lead who had nearly thousands of fangirls, be? He couldn't have possibly been the murderer for real, could he?

Gary put down the TV remote and silently counted, a grin covering his dark blue-feathered face. Five, four, three, two, one- "Fish!" Rookie shrieked, waving the smoke away from his sad attempt of making cookies for Oceana. She herself waddled in at that moment, coughing from the smoke. "G, would you happen to own a PutoutfirethatRookiemadebecausehesucksatbaking (Put out fire that Rookie made because he sucks at baking) 3000?" She asked exasperatedly.

G laughed. "Here," he told the distressed Stealth trainee, placing a fire extinguisher into her flippers. "Thanks, G!" Oceana called, running out of the room. A minute later, the obvious sound of Oceana2334 spraying the fire extinguisher at Rookie's mess rang out through the EPF headquarters. Gary smiled. Typical rookies, he thought.

_Gar-eeee, _an echoing moan shot through his mind. _Gar-eeee, can you hear meeeee? _G froze. That voice- that voice was really familiar. _Gar-eeee? I know you can hear meeeee... I know that you know who I am... Listen to meeeee. _Gary dropped into a standard battle stance. "Who are you? Where are you? What are you?" He shot back. _Gar-eeee, silly Gar-eeee. You know exactly who I am... _The voice continued.

G began to stutter. "J-Jessica? Jet Pack Guy's sister? My f-former trainee?" The voice's tone grew mocking. _And so the brilliant inventor learns the truth! Yes, it's me, you genius. Who else would it be- Santa Claus? _Gary began to breathe heavily. "But- but you're dead! You died in a fire a long time ago! How can you be talking to me?" _And so the chronicles of Doctor Skeptic continue! _The voice replied bitterly.

_I never felt like your trainee, Captain Oblivious. The whole time, I wished I could be something... Closer. _Gary dropped his screwdriver. "Are you threatening me, you shapeless mass of ectoplasm?!" He shouted. _No, you genius, I'm not threatening you. I telling you how I felt! ...Before I died, that is. It's impossible to feel anything as a ghost, _Jessica's ghost complained.

"Get to the point already!" Gary groaned. _Fine, _Jessica's ghost snapped, _I'll tell you. _A chill ran down Gary's neck. _I loved you, you troglodyte! I loved you the whole time, even before Jet and I joined the EPF! I loved you, but you were so absolutely oblivious, that I wanted to kill myself! I was the one who started that fire that killed me, you genius! Not that bucket of bolts called Protobot! _

Gary covered his ears, trying to force the voice out of his mind. "Get OUT of my MIND, you- you- laws of physics violater!" He shrieked, uncharacteristically panicked. _Oh, but I won't, Gar-eeee. I think that I'll have a little FUN first... _Jessica's ghost spat. A gust of wind shot out of the ventilation shaft and into Gary's face, knocking him over.

The inventor stood back up, his normally happy expression twisted by an evil smirk and blank white eyes. "Fun," G repeated ominously. Suddenly, he shook his head a few times, rubbing his head. His eyes faded back to their normal sky-blue. "Ouch," he muttered. Gary sighed and dialed a number he never thought he would dial. "Hello?" a confused voice replied. "Hi," G said, "I need your help."

* * *

_Bum bum bum! Who is this penguin whom Gary is calling? Why is Jessica popping up and declaring her love dramatically? What's Jessica's plan? And why does Kitty ask so many questions? Stay tuned for chapter 6 to find out!_


End file.
